


Looking Back

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Married Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Old Married Couple, Past Mpreg, Reminiscing, Rickyl Writers' Group, photo albums, sweet and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: After almost fifty years of marriage Rick and Daryl look back.





	Looking Back

An elderly couple sat cuddled up on the sofa, the pitter patter of rain fell outside leaving streaks along the windows.

The photo album may have been worn but inside held precious moments and memories of the past fifty years. 

The two had been through it all, from their wedding day to the birth of their children who were now grown up with families of their own.

They'd seen the world crumble as the dead started walking only to be picked up and rebuilt, making it better for those few remaining survivors.

Sitting up on the sofa Daryl stretched feeling the joints in his old bones pop. At ninety-four the hunter still tried to provide for the people in Alexandria despite their kids pestering to take it easy. 

Rick who was ninety-two had retired from being the full time leader and settled down to spend his golden years with Daryl. 

Settling back down onto the sofa Daryl snuggled against his husband as they continued looking through the old photo album. 

Pausing on one particular picture the two chuckled. The photograph showed their daughter Judith and Rick covered from head to toe in mud after returning from a supply run.

Another picture was from their wedding day, big cheesy grins plastered on their faces. 

Photos of Carl and Judith covered a few pages, along with photos of their grandchildren and great grandchildren. 

Pictures with friends, some still here and those who had passed away covered the last few pages. 

Rick and Daryl had seen and been through everything together, from births, deaths, laughter and tears but after almost fifty years together Rick and Daryl would always have one thing and that was each other.

Walking hand in hand through life and the next morning they laid cuddled up against each other, their faces relaxed and peaceful in death.


End file.
